1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic covering systems for indoor swimming pools to reduce heat losses.
2. Statement of the Problem
Water within indoor pools evaporates, causing an increase in the humidity in the structure enclosing the pool. Large quantities of energy are required for the pool water to meet evaporation demand and to heat the air required for ventilation and reduction of humidity in uncovered indoor swimming pools.
One solution to this problem has been to cover the pool when not in use. The use of a plastic sheet to cover the pool will substantially prevent evaporation of the pool water, thus saving energy and water and reducing humidity. Relatively large savings can be realized by covering the pool when not in use. The pool covers used in the past have either been manually operated, that is placed on the pool by hand, or by mechanical systems.
The manually operated systems are cumbersome to operate, particularly in larger pools. These tend to be difficult to place on the pool as well as to remove from the pool. Often more than one person may be required in order to manipulate the cover. On many occasions, the cover may be left off of the pool due to the effort needed to cover the pool, thus foregoing any savings of energy.
Mechanical systems have been designed to cover indoor pools using reels and motors. Often, these systems must be installed as the pool is being built or else use heavy portable winches which must be moved to appropriate positions. Typically, these systems require an operator to guide the cover on and off the pool to maintain the slack and prevent problems with the system. The covers often require manual adjustment of position. Also, an operator is necessary to stop and start the system when the cover is being deployed or retrieved.
A need exists for a fully reliable pool covering system that can be operated automatically and can be installed in any existing or new swimming facility.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a fully automatic swimming pool cover that can be operated by a simple switch or preset timer without the need of intervention by an operator.
The present invention provides an automated swimming pool cover that has automatic shut-off when the pool cover is fully deployed or retrieved.
The present invention provides fail safe control to prevent equipment damage by the motor not being properly stopped at the end of cover travel.
The present invention further provides a single gear drive motor compensating for differing speeds and forces in the covering process.
The present invention also provides cover guidance to allow smooth, regular uniform and aligned winding of the cover on the reel.
The present invention also provides a design to prevent corrosion of the device.
The present invention provides a simple, economical device locating the structure in unused and inconspicuous space to reduce the expense of the device.
These features and others will become evident from the following description of one possible exemplary embodiment in conjunction with the drawings.